The Pain of Payne
by Hypertolkien
Summary: Of all people in the world, there was one that he hated more than Wright: Mia Fey, the rookie that had ruined him. One-shot. This is my first AA fanfic. Read and enjoy!


Of all people that he hated, he hated Mia Fey the most.

He was Winston Payne, and like all Paynes, the Paynes before him, he was a Prosecutor. Like all Paynes (except his rotten Defense Attorney brother Knottin), he fought not for truth but for the guilty verdict. _"Accept only 'Guilty'" _was the motto of his great and undefeated ancestor Subarashī Auchi (soon to be known in London under Victoria's rule as the Great Yellen Payne), and it was a motto that Winston Payne lived by as a Prosecutor in Los Anglesyosko. For seven straight years, he went undefeated, getting the guilty verdicts after guilty verdicts, utterly wrecking those defense attorneys with the misfortune to face him.

That was, until Mia came.

When he first faced Mia in the court, he was not so concerned. After all, Mia was a Rookie, and he was the Rookie Killer. Normal defense attorneys showed at least a bit of resistance to his power. But Rookies were nothing. They were ants and he, Winston Payne, was a titanium-made Wellington boot, crushing them into pathetic pulps of patheticness together with their dreams and ambitions.

But this Mia was no ordinary Rookie. She would not be crushed so easily. From the brink of defeat, she suddenly soared, turning the tables on him, throwing at him the bitter and corrosive poison of defeat. In just one court trial, his perfect 7-years-old court record was killed. And his hair, unable to stand that dreadful defeat of centuries, groaned their last final groan and fell, pulled down to the floor by gravity, where they were sucked up by a vacuum, which was pretty old and broken, so it suddenly

From his first loss, things just took a turn for the Dreadfully Worse. His hair, his beautiful hair, fell off of his head from his first defeat in clumps, pulled down onto the ground by gravity, where they were sucked by a vacuum machine, which was kind of old and broken, and so, suddenly exploded, scattering dust and his hair all over him. But it was not just his hair and his perfect record that was affected. The shock of losing to a Rookie was too much for his skills and confidence to handle, and they shattered into pieces. Losses followed after losses. From the Prosecutor Undefeated for Seven Years, he was now Payne the Pathetic, a joke, a remnant of his former greatness.

He hated Mia for ruining him, for destroying his once great career, his reputation as the prosecutor who was second only to the great Manfred Von Karma. He cursed her name, her life, her friends and family, the every breath that she breathed.

And then, one day…

Payne was in his office, reading the results that he had found in the mail from Find Your . And then, he saw it.

_No, no, no, no, no… it cannot be true… no… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Meanwhile, in the newly rebuilt Courtroom No. 4, a trial was taking place, and it was Phoenix Wright vs. Cole Burner, when suddenly, a loud scream was heard, a great Galaxy-devouring and screechy behemoth of a scream, shattering the windows and the lights and the eardrums of everyone.

"Bombs!" screamed a man.

"Tigers!" shrieked his daughter.

"My cat!" yelped a man in a blue collared shirt.

But all of them were wrong. It was Winston Payne.

Subarashī had a forth son, he discovered from that paper, who he had disowned as he took the rotten path of a defense attorney instead of a Prosecutor, and that forth son had later married one of his childhood friends in Japan. A girl named Norena Satoaya. Cousin of Ami Fey.

Winston Payne was related to the very one person that had ruined his life: Mia Fey.

**Hey, everyone, it's me, Hypertolkien! Well, this is my first Ace Attorney Fanifc, and originally, it was supposed to be Phoenix Wright that he was related to, that forth son being Flamel Wright, but in the end, it occurred to me that Payne would have a better reason to hate Mia. Soon, I hope to write another one, mainly a fanfic with cases that will be related to the yet unreleased The Great Ace Attorney. How will it be like? Will it be set in AU, with Payne as the Ace Attorney? Or one with Matt Engarde instead? Or one where Apollo meets a relative of Clay Terran? **

**Who knows?**


End file.
